


Animal instincts

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: this is already up on fanfic and tumblr but I wanted to post something on here to see how it goes. this is a one shot I wrote for kakavege week. it contains graphic scenes of male on male sex. there's not a whole lot of story line, so if you aint really into naughty stuff I wouldn't recommend this one xlxl





	

Animal Instincts 

“Hey Vegeta can I ask a favour please?” Bulma asks as she plonks herself heavily on the sofa next to me.  
“What?” I snap. I hate it when she asks me ‘favours’ because it’s not really a favour at all. I’m not allowed to answer no to her request, if I do it will be a weeks’ worth of grief and agro for me. She may as well just say ‘do this now or I will make your life hell’ that would be more accurate.  
“I just got a strange call from Chichi, apparently Goku is really sick. She said he was fine yesterday but this morning he is in a really bad way. I’m going to check him over, can you come?”   
“What’s wrong with him? Why do you need me?”  
She sighs “I don’t know what’s wrong with him, that’s why I’m going to check him over. You understand Saiyans better than me, you could be useful, and also if he needs a needle I might need you to hold him down”  
I have to agree with her there, she has no chance of giving Kakarot a needle without me.   
We head over to the son house.   
On our arrival a rather dishevelled and panicked Chichi invites us in  
“I’m so glad you’re here, I think he is dying, please help him. I’m going to get him more water he is burning up” with that she rushes off to the kitchen and leaves us to make our own way to Kakarots room.  
Bulma swings his bedroom door open and the scent hits me like a train to the face. My mouth is instantly dry as a fire burns from within me. I feel dizzy and have to support myself of the wall as I try to pull myself together.  
“Are you ok Vegeta?”   
“Close the door” I manage to say in a small voice. Bulma quickly does as I say and I gasp the fresh air around me. It’s been a long time since I smelled that scent, a Saiyan in heat.  
I start to chuckle slightly. The idiot must not have had his heat before, talk about late bloomers.   
“What happened?” Bulma asks a confused look on her face  
“He’s not sick he’s in heat, he will be fine in a couple of days”  
“In heat? What does that mean? And why did you act so strange?”  
“Saiyans have heat cycles, like a lot of the animals on your planet. Kakarot is in heat now, it will pass in a couple of days”  
“Oh….ok…. so why did that affect you?”  
“Come on Bulma I thought you were supposed to be smart”  
She just stares at me questioningly, she’s just not getting it. I try to think of a way to describe it without openly admitting that his smell makes me want to fuck him senseless.  
“What do you suppose would happen if you put two dogs in a room, and one of them was on heat?” I ask. Realization dawns on her face  
“Oh…….right, we had better leave then, you’re sure he will be ok?”  
“Yeah he will just stay there feeling like shit for a couple of days, as long as he doesn’t catch the scent of another Saiyan”  
As if on que the second these words leave my mouth Chichi rushes past me throwing open the bedroom door and rushing to Kakarots side. Unintentionally wafting my scent all around the room. I stand perfectly still hoping and praying that he won’t smell me. Kakarot lays on the bed eyes closed all sweaty and breathing heavy and smelling like heaven, I nearly pounce on him but with years of practice I have mastered the ability to control my instincts. Kakarot on the other hand has not.  
“Close the fucking door” I hiss through gritted teeth. Bulma reaches out to do so but it’s too late, Kakarot’s eyes fly open and his nostrils flair. His pupils are like pin pricks looking only at me.  
“Fuck, I’ve got to go” I tell Bulma as I head toward the door  
“Where are you going?” she calls from behind me  
“Far, far away from normal people, this could get complicated”  
“What’s gonna happen?”  
“Please don’t make me think about that” I say as I power up and blast into the air at top speed.   
I can feel him following behind me. Of course he is following, he is being driven by his primal instincts, his body knows I am the only one who can dull the burn and ease his pain.  
God this is a disaster, I can’t believe how stupid I was, why didn’t I just get the hell away from that room the second I realised what the problem was. It’s only going to be a matter of moments before he catches up with me. I’m going to try to fight him off obviously, but with both of us reacting to the others scent I know full well that there is only one possible outcome to this.  
I just need to try to keep my head on my shoulders and not let my instincts take over completely. I’m going to have to fuck him, like a lot, but I’d rather not do it mindlessly. Don’t get me wrong I’m not a prude, I’ve fucked many people just to help them with their heat before, it was the norm on my home planet. But with Kakarot being earth raised and also the only other Saiyan alive it just feels so….personal.   
He slams into the back of me and we crash land in a field, somewhere out of the city.   
Almost immediately Kakarot is on top of me nuzzling my neck and purring, I have to grit my teeth and close my eyes tight in an attempt to ignore the assault his scent is inflicting on my whole body. I push him off me and jump up into a fighting stance  
“Snap out of it Kakarot” I yell, but I know it’s futile. This man is no longer Kakarot, he is lust and need made flesh.   
He moves toward me, his actions almost feline. He looks divine. I lick my lips with a dry tongue. I feel thirsty but I don’t need a drink. As much as I hate to admit it, I want him bad.  
As he draws nearer his scent gets stronger and drives me wild. I give up, there is no point in fighting this, and quite frankly I don’t really want to. Our Saiyan lust is far too strong.  
I close the distance between us and crush my mouth to his. He moans into my mouth, the sound making me even more aroused. We kiss hungrily and aggressively, both clinging to the other as though one might try to escape, no one here is trying to escape, we both need this.   
His strong hand start to roam all over my body, he is getting impatient, he needs more. I have been in his situation enough times to know not to rush things, well not if you want to come out the other side of this with the ability to walk. I need to drag the foreplay out and satiate him for as long as I can without fucking him, if I rush he will be in terrible pain once his heat passes.  
His hands are dragging at my clothes by this point. Desperate to get them off me.  
“Patience Kakarot” I whisper and kiss his neck.  
Gently I lay him on the ground and straddle his hips, he immediately starts to grind into me and whimper. I yank of his shirt and explore the groves of his body with my hands and tongue.  
“Yes, Vegeta” he moans. I am shocked he even knows who I am whilst he’s in this state, but oh well. I continue to trace the contours of his amazing body. His scent gets stronger as he becomes more aroused, it fills every corner of my senses and it’s taking all of my energy to stay in control of myself.  
I haven’t had to do this in so long.  
I work my way down his body and start to remove his trousers. Kakarot has no patients and rips them from his body before I can finish, I can see he is going to make it very difficult for me to go easy on him. He opens his legs wide and tries to pull my body forward but I resist.  
“Please Vegetaaaa, fuck me now, I need you”  
“Calm down Kakarot” I say soothingly as I move my face between his legs. I pull his ass up into my lap and put his legs over my shoulders to get better access. I lick and suck at his entrance, the more prepared I can get him the less it will hurt. He moans and rides my tongue, begging me not to stop. Oh Kakarot, I have no intention of stopping. I sink my tongue deeper inside him and swirl it round, Kakarot looks beautiful writhing around completely at my mercy.  
I work my way up to his balls, I lick them with long strokes and he shivers with every one, his body tenses as he enjoys the feeling. Gently and without warning I slip a finger inside him, his back arches and the most wonderful sound leaves his lips. My finger easily sinks deep into him until it is no longer visible. I move my finger in and out at a fast pace, at the same time I put my lips round his cock.  
He is incoherent under me now mumbling nonsense intejected with my name and various swear words.   
He tastes sweet in my mouth and I find myself wanting more, I suck him hard.  
“More Vegeta” he pants out. Wow, how can he still remember my name? I doubt he even remember his own name right now.  
I force a second finger inside him and curl them up, searching for his sweet spot. It doesn’t take me long to find and in moments I have him screaming my name and clawing at the dirt. As I suck him I feel his cock swell in my mouth, he is going to cum. I move down as far as I can and he shoots his load right down my throat, even this tasted good.  
Kakarot seems to be feeling a little better by now, at least his eyes have returned to normal, but we are both aware this is far from over.  
He looks down at me, his features soft. He takes my face in his hands and pulls me softly to his lips, this kiss is slow, almost loving. His purr vibrates in my chest, his fingers run slowly through my hair.  
“Please take me” he whispers. I can’t make him wait any longer. I ease into him, god he is tight, I don’t think I’ve ever had a virgin before. He whimpers and balls his hands into fists in my hair. This must really hurt, but I know he won’t ask me to stop, he can’t, he needs me. To be quite honest I don’t think I could stop even if he asked me to.   
“It won’t hurt for long” I assure him  
“Vegeta I don’t give a shit if it hurts, just fuck me, do it hard” he shouts and jerks his body up and down on mine. His words hit me hard and a growl erupts from my chest.  
I pull back so my cock nearly comes out of him, then I slam back in with all my might, so hard the ground around us shakes.  
“Yes, yes more” he screams, though I can see the tears in his eyes. I keep going regardless. Fucking him hard enough to kill a regular person, he screams in pain and pleasure and begs me for more.  
He doesn’t need to beg, I’m not stopping, but it still feels good to hear. My hands grip his shoulder pulling him down as I thrust into him. Our shouts fill the air, scaring away all the wildlife, not that I care.  
Kakarot’s body is limp now and covered in sweat and dirt, I slow my pace, I don’t want to kill him.  
“Kakarot, will you ride me?” I ask, that way he can control the speed himself. I think he has lost the power of speech as he just nods.  
I lay on the floor, propping myself up on my elbows, I want to see this. He slowly squats down on me and I watch my cock disappear inside him with ease. He starts to move. The sight of Kakarot on top of me riding my cock like his life depended on it is the most mesmerising thing I have ever seen. I can’t take my eyes off his hard muscles which tense and ripple as he moves up and down. His heavy cock bounces with him, slapping against my stomach each time he descends. I feel his body spasm around me and I know he is going to cum again. A few more thrusts and he cums all over my chest and even got a little bit on my face. I wipe it up and suck my finger, it really does taste good.   
“Vetetaaaa” he moans as he climaxed.  
As soon as he was finished his body goes limp again, he slides off me and lands in a purring heap on the floor by my side. Within seconds he is fast asleep.  
Well that just damn rude, I made him cum twice and he didn’t even have the decency to finish me off once. I kneel down next to him and stroke myself until I cum all over his sleeping face.  
“Take that fool” I mumble as I curl up next to him and go to sleep. I’m going to need all the sleep I can get if I’m going to keep this up for the next two days.

I am woken up some hours later by a very loud growl. I open my eyes to find Kakarot on all fours over the top of me, naked and snarling at something behind me. I spin over in the confined space I have to see what it is. Standing a short distance away from us is Bulma. She looks a little surprised to say the least.  
“Bulma what are you doing here?” I shout to her trying to be heard over Kakarots growl.  
“I came to get you” she calls back and goes to take a step forward.  
“Don’t move closer you fool, don’t come anywhere near me, he will kill you if you do”  
“What? Why?” she looks upset.  
“It’s nothing personal, it’s his heat, he will kill anyone who he sees as a potential threat. He is worried you might try to take me from him”  
“Well that’s what I planned to do, you are my husband after all. What am I supposed to do?”  
“Nothing you can do I’m afraid, I’m fine, just go home and I’ll see you in a couple of days”  
Luckily for me Bulma is an open minded woman and I know she won’t hold this against me, after all it can’t really count as cheating when neither of us can help our actions. I’m not sure chichi will be so understanding though. Bulma leaves and I look at Kakarot, he has a sparkle in his eye that lets me know he is ready for round two.

2 DAYS LATER

I left Kakarot asleep and snuck off to get some fish from a nearby river. When I return he is sitting fully dressed, bright red and stock still. I walk over and sniff him  
“Ah, your heat is finished, thank god, welcome back Kakarot”  
I put the fish on the fire I made before I left and let them cook.  
“Please tell me all that was a weird dream”  
“Nope, I’m afraid not, was I really that bad?” I ask in mock offence  
“It’s not funny Vegeta, what the hell was that?”  
I feel a bit guilty for mocking him, having never been told about heat cycles this must be very confusing for him  
“You’re right it’s not funny. You went into heat Kakarot, its perfectly normal. What we did was normal too, for a Saiyan. We don’t ever have to talk about it again if you don’t want to”  
He looks at the ground  
“What if I do want to?” he asks quietly  
“What? Talk about it? Sure, what do you want to know?”  
“No, not talk about it, do it” he looks at me warily, eyes waiting for my response. I’m a little shocked that he would ask this, but I must admit the idea is quite appealing to me. I have really enjoyed Kakarot over the last couple of days.  
“Right now? Aren’t you a bit sore?”  
“No not right now, I’m very sore, but sometimes, maybe?”  
“Hahaha, so I wasn’t that bad after all, well Kakarot, you know where I live, come see me, sometimes”   
We smile at each other while I hand him his food. We sit and eat in comfortable silence both turning this new idea over in our minds.


End file.
